Putih ABU ABU
by hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki
Summary: "Saya tau dengan pasti anda siapa tuan,anda adalah Kurosaki Ichigo,ketua dari La Prince,cucu pemilik sekolah,anak dari pemilik rumah sakit di kota Karakura sekaligus juga pewaris dari Kurosaki Corporation." Kata Rukia dengan nada dingin.
1. Chapter 1

WAJIB DI BACA :

Fic ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang tidak jelas dan jauh dari cerita aslinya,benar-benar payah dan abal. Cerita ini di tulis oleh author yang menerima request dari temannya yang sedang tergila-gila kepada sinetron Indonesia yang berjudul Putih ABU ABU,sebelum menyesal lebih baik anda-anda sekalian menekan tombol back ,tapi kalau penasaran silahkan baca,yang penting saya sudah memperingatkan anda- anda sekalian. Kalau tidak suka tidak apa-apa yang penting jangan sampai saya di flame yak ! Kalau terdapat banyak typo mohon di maafkan dan di maklumi karena saya author baru dan mohon di berikan saran. Kalau ide cerita terkesan sama seperti fic lain maka mohon di maklumi,tidak bermaksud mencontek karena kan isi otak manusia bisa saja sama hanya saja cara penggambarannya bisa beda kan. Ok tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi ntar malah kebasian#readers teriak : woy,nggak usah banyak cincong sudah keburu karatan nih nunggu ceritanya,#author: maaf. ok,langsung aja this is my fic.

Disclaimer : 

_Sebenarnya pengen bilang BLEACH itu punya saya tapi sayangnya BLEACH itu bukan punya saya,BLEACH__ itu Adalah Milik Kubo Tite-sensei seorang,yang saya punya cuma fic yang gaje ini._

_NB : 1. AUTHOR juga memuat OC di fic ini._

_2. kalau kata-kata yang id ITALIC itu berarti perkataan dalam hati_

_3. Author mau meminta maaf sama fan-fans dari karakter yg di sini ku jadikan antagonis,itu tuntutan cerita soalnya. Maaf ya !_

**Putih ABU ABU**

**Author : Tarijakartaryayukinekarikari(Akarikarikari-chan)**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Familly**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Banyak(tapi paling utama ICHIRUKI)**

**Summary :**

**Masa yang paling banyak memberikan pelajaran itu adalah masa-masa Putih ABU ABU(Author Say)**

Karakura Elite School. Sebuah sekolah yang di dalamnya memuat manusia-manusia cerdas dan juga berbakat yang bisa menjadi tumpuan dan harapan bangsa,contohnya saja Rukia Kuchiki dan anggota gengnya yang selalu menyumbangkan emas dan berbagai macam kebanggaan untuk sekolah yang paling bonafit di kota Karakura ini. Namun sayangnya,yang namanya sekolah,pastilah di huni oleh manusia-manusia selain manusia-manusia cerdas dan berotak serta bermoral seperti Rukia Kuchiki dan anggota gengnya. Manusia yang di maksud adalah manusia-manusia yang kerjanya hanya menadahkan tangan kepada orang tuanya dan gaya hidupnya selangit seperti Senna Sugaku beserta gengnya.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau THE RAINBOW(geng Rukia) dan La Queen(geng Senna) selalu saling menunjukkan ketidak senangan mereka masing-masing(ya walaupun sebenarnya geng Senna sih yang lebih terlihat memusuhi geng Rukia). Geng Senna yang notabene di isi oleh jajaran orang-orang kaya tapi berotak cetek merasa tersaingi kepopulerannya dari geng Rukia yang isinya orang-orang sederhana tetapi berotak emas. Perseteruan mereka makin meruncing tak kalah salah satu anggota geng Senna mengetahui bahwa salah satu anggota geng Rukia menyukai anggota La Prince. Geng cowok yang paling terkenal.

Hal ini membuat Senna selaku ketua dari La Prince Fanatic merasa berang dan langsung melabrak anggota geng Rukia itu tanpa aba-aba ba bi bu be bo lagi.

"Eh kau,kau itu sadar nggak sih,suka sama Jaegerjaquez-sama,ih,kau siapa coba mau suka-suka sama dia,kau itu nggak selevel sama dia !".

Kata-kata penuh pelecahan itu sudah dapat di tebak berasal dari mulut manis ketua La Queen alias Senna Sugaku. Sementara gadis yang sedang di introgasi oleh Senna hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani melawan atau hanya sekedar melihat wajah dari orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara yang juga sedang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya supaya tidak meledak di tempat umum itu. Dia cukup punya pikiran untuk tidak membuat malu dirinya di depan umum. Di sekitarnya sudah terlihat kerumunan orang yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah iba namun tidak berani membantu,karena mereka tahu konsekuensi kalau ikut campur urusan Senna dan gengnya. Status Senna sebagai anak kepala sekolah rupanya cukup membuat orang-orang enggan berurusan dengan dirinya.

"Kau punya mulut nggak sih ?" Tanya salah satu anggota geng Senna yang berambut panjang dan bertubuh mini,Rurichiyo Kasumioji,putri dari bangsawan Kasumioji sambil menepuk kasar bahu gadis berambut hijau tosca yang sedari tadi di ajak berbicara oleh Senna.

"A..aku..aku..aku punya mulut kok." Jawab gadis itu dengan terbata-bata.

"KALAU PUNYA YA JAWAB !" Bentak gadis berambut hijau tua Nozomi Kujo,pewaris dari Kujo Group yang bergerak di bidang penambangan emas.

Mendengar bentakan itu,tubuh si gadis berambut hijau tosca makin menggigil,kakinya sudah sedimikian lemas dan terlihat akan bertahan dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh,sepertinya dia tidak punya niat untuk menjawab Senna-chan,bagaimana kalau kita pakai kekerasan saja ?" Usul gadis berambut hitam yang di kepang dua,Loly Aivirrne,seorang model majalah yang sedang naik daun.

"Ehm,ide bagus,Loly-chan,Sung sun-chan,seret gadis ini ke markas kita." Perintah Senna kepada teman-temannya sambil membalikkan badan miliknya dari hadapan gadis berambut hijau tosca yang sedari tadi di introgasinya.

Dengan sigap Loly dan Sung sun menarik tangan gadis berambut hijau tosca tersebut,akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan,langkah kaki mereka terhenti karena sebuah suara.

"Pagi-pagi sudah bikin keributan,kalian ini tidak ada habis-habisnya ya bikin sekolah heboh,kalian ini niatnya mau sekolah atau mau nyari ketenaran sih di sekolah ini ?"

"Diam kau,jangan suka ikut campur urusanku ya nona Kuchiki yang terhormat." Balas Senna atas perkataan yang telah di keluarkan oleh orang yang bermarga Kuchiki tersebut.

"Tentu saja ini jadi urusanku,sebab yang kau ganggu itu anggota klub sainsku." Kata gadis Kuchiki tersebut.

"Oh,iya,aku hampir saja lupa,gadis tidak tahu diri inikan salah satu dari 10 siswa yang bergabung di klub sains bodohmu itu." Kata Senna dengan wajah yang merendahkan.

"Setidaknya klub sainsnya Rukia itu masih lebih bermanfaat untuk sekolah di bandingkan dengan geng bodohmu yang kerjanya hanya menguntit La Prince bodoh itu." Kata gadis tomboy yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping gadis Kuchiki yang bernama lengkap Rukia Kuchiki tersebut.

"Tahu apa kau tentang geng kami,kalian itu Cuma orang-orang bodoh yang merasa iri pada ketenaran kami di sekolah ini."' Balas Sung sun dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

"Maaf ya nona Cyan Sung sun yang terhormat,harusnya saya yang bertanya,kalian tahu apa tentang kami ? anda mengatakan kalau kami ini hanya orang-orang bodoh yang merasa iri pada keberadaan kalian di sekolah ini ? ada untungnyakah untuk kami kalau kami merasa iri pada kalian ? perlu saya pertegas ya nona Cyan Sung sun yang terhormat,KAMI BUKAN ORANG BODOH DAN KAMI JUGA TIDAK IRI PADA KALIAN !" Kata gadis berambut gelombang dengan tubuh sexy yang secara tiba-tiba telah berdiri di samping Rukia.

"Sebaliknya kamilah yang tahu segala sesuatu tentang kalian,benarkan Rangiku-nee ?" Kata gadis bercepol dan berwajah manis yang muncul di balik tubuh gadis berambut gelombang dan bertubuh sexy itu. Gadis tersebut pun mesejajarkan dirinya dengan Sung sun sambil menatapnya dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan.

"Wah,wah,wah ! pandai sekali kau ya,nona Momo Sousuke,gadis terpintar di pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan sosial,anak dari 10 guru besar di sekolah ini yang di hormati oleh semua orang,Aizen Sousuke,bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku maksud kata-katamu tadi itu ?" Tanya Rurichiyo pada Momo dengan nada mengejek.

"Sepertinya tanpa perlu Momo-chan jelaskan,kalian juga tahu maksudnya apa !" Jawab gadis berambut pink yang di kuncir dua yang sedang bersandar pada bahu rangiku.

"Riruka,sejak kapan kau bersandar pada bahuku ?" Tanya Rangiku sambil menoleh ke arah suara Riruka.

"Dari tadi,kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya Rangiku." Jawab Riruka dengan santai.

"Sayangnya kami tidak mengerti maksudnya Dokugamine-senpai,dan lagi,apakah tadi kedengarannya Rurichiy-chan berbicara kepadamu ? sepertinya tadi dia berbicara dengan Sousuke Momo,lalu kenapa malah senpai yang menjawabnya ?" Tanya Loly kepada Riruka dengan wajah yang mengajak perang.

"Karena aku punya jawabannya juniorku." Jawab Riruka dengan nada santai dan senyum mengejek. Melihat hal itu,emosi Loly pun mulai terpancing.

"Kau ! kau mau mencari masalah ya denganku ?"

"Wah,kemana nada sopan santun dari seorang junior yang tadi kau pakai Loly-chan ? haruskah kau ku sadarkan dengan posisimu ? aku ini seniormu,baik di sekolah maupun di dunia modeling,jadi tolong jaga sikapmu,kau tidak mau kan imagemu sebagai model lugu yang baik hati jadi hancur karena cara bicaramu yang kasar seperti sekarang ?"

Tanggapan santai dari Riruka justru memancing Loly untuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kepada Riruka,dalam hati ia berpikir :

"_Persetan dengan posisinya sebagai senior,akan ku balas kata-kata sok bijaknya itu !"_

Melihat gelagat Loly yang ingin membalas kata-katanya,Riruka mulai mengembangkan senyumnya lagi,namun senyumnya itu menjadi mengkerut karena perkataan dari Rukia.

"Riruka-nee,hentikan itu tidak ada gunanya juga kita berurusan dengan nona-nona manja yang kerjanya hanya menghina orang itu."

Kata-kata Rukia yang meluncur dari mulut Rukia itu pun memberikan kekesalan luar biasa bagi Senna yang memang tidak pernah menyukainya. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap ia mebalas perkataan Rukia.

"NONA-NONA MANJA KATAMU ! KAU KIRA DIRIMU ITU APA KALAU BUKAN NONA-NONA MANJA ?"

Mendengar perkataan Senna itu,Rukia hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah Senna dan teman-temannya.

"_Pertama,aku harus melepaskan cekalan tangan Shun sun dan Loly dari Nel,setelah itu bawa Nel lari dan tidak usah menggubris kata-kata si Senna itu,ingat Rukia,TIDAK USAH MENGGUBRIS KATA-KATA SI SENNA ITU !" Doktrin Rukia pada dirinya._

Melihat Rukia yang berjalan ke arahnya dan juga arah teman-temannya membuat Senna dan anggota gengnya merasa was-was.

"_Apa yang akan di lakukannya ?" Seru mereka sambil terus menatap Rukia._

"_Mati kalian sekarang,Rukia pasti akan menghabisi kalian sekarang karena telah menyinggung tentang statusnya." Seru gadis tomboy yang berada di samping Rukia tadi sambil tersenyum._

"Ma..mau..mau apa kau ?" Tanya Senna dengan nada bergetar yang tidak di sadarinya.

Rukia bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut malah memilih untuk menepis kasar tangan Shun sun dari tangan kiri Nel. Setelah tangan Shun sun lepas,Rukia kembali menepis tangan Loly dari tangan kanan Nel juga. Setelah terlepas,Rukia menarik temannya itu dari kepungan Senna and the geng. Setelah benar-benar jauh dari Senna dan gengnya,Rukia akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Nel ?"

"I..iya..aku tidak apa-apa Rukia-chan."

Rukia yang mendengar perkataan Nel tersebut pun tersenyum miris.

"_Bagaimana dia bisa bilang kalau dirinya baik-baik saja,sementara badannya masih gemetaran seperti ini ?"_

"Te..terima..terima kasih ya Rukia-chan !" Kata Nel kali ini dengan menatap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan berterima kasih,kita ini teman kan,jadi sudah seharusnya membantu." Balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Hening sesaat melingkupi koridor utama yang tadi lenggang itu,namun keheningan ini berubah menjadi was-was kembali tak kala Rukia mengeluarkan suara miliknya lagi.

"Inoue,bisakah kau mengantarkan Nel ke ruang kesehatan,aku rasa dengan mental seperti ini dia masih belum siap mengikuti pelajaran,setidaknya sampai pelajaran kedua."

Gadis bermarga Inoue yang merasa kalau dirinya di panggil oleh Rukia reflek keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ternyata percuma saja ya bersembunyi dari Kuchiki-san,Kuchiki-san selalu tau kalau aku bersembunyi di sekitar kalian." Kata gadis bermarga Inoue tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah Rukia.

Rukia yang mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memberikan Nel kepadanya.

"Tolong ya Inoue." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pasti Kuchiki-san,kita kan teman." Balas gadis bermarga Inoue itu sembari memegang kedua pundak Nel dan berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang.

"Ah,Orihime,ternyata dari tadi dia sembunyi di tembok itu ya,dasar,kenapa tidak ikut kesini,ikut memberikan pelajaran ke La Quwen ini." Kata gadis tomboy di samping Rukia dengan wajah cemberut.

Senna yang tidak terima akan perkataan sekaligus pelesetan dari nama gengnya yang di berikan oleh teman Rukia yang tomboy itu pun membalas kata-kata teman Rukia tersebut.

"Heh landak norak,La Queen tau,bukan La Quwen,norak amat sih."

"Idih,suka-suka saya dong,mulut mulut siapa ? mulut saya kan ? masalah buat situ ?" Tanya gadis tomboy tersebut dengan aksen yang menyebalkan di mata Senna.

"Ih ! susah ya ngomong sama orang norak." Jawab Senna sambil memijit pelipisnya yang di rasanya pening.

"Lebih norak situ kemana-mana kali !" Balas gadis tomboy tersebut dengan gaya yang menurut Senna menyebalkan.

"KAU !" Jerit Senna sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah gadis tomboy tersebut.

"Apa,ada apa nona,tidak bisa membalas ya !" Tanya gadis tomboy tersebut dengan wajah merendahkan.

"Siapa bi.."

Baru saja Senna ingin membalas kata-kata gadis tomboy tersebut,kata-katanya tertahan oleh sebuah bentakan keras yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"DIAM !"

Orang-orang yang mendengar bentakan tersebut pun melihat ke arah bentakan tersebut. Dari sumber bentakan tersebut terlihatlah cowok tampan berambut orange terang dan bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kerutan di dahinya. Di belakangnya terlihat orang-orang tampan yang auranya tidak kalah dari laki-laki berambut orange ini.

"Senna,ada apa lagi sekarang ? apa mereka mengganggumu lagi ?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut sambil memegang bahu Senna.

"Ichigo,mereka menggangguku lagi." Jawab Senna dengan wujudnya yang palsu.

"A..apa ? hey,yang ada kau tau yang mengganggu kami !" Sanggah gadis tomboy tersebut dengan nada sewot tingkat tinggi.

"Tuh kan,Ichi sayang,mereka tidak mau ngaku,apa lagi si Tatsuki itu." Kata Senna dengan wajah pura-pura lemah.

"DASAR TUKANG BOLAK-BALIK FAKTA !" Semprot Tatsuki dengan wajah geramnya.

"TATSUKI ! JANGAN BENTAK SENNA !" Bela laki-laki bernama Ichigo tersebut kepada gadis tomboy yang ternyata bernama Tatsuki tersebut. Tatsuki yang di bentak pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura hitam.

Rukia yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk halus bahu temannya itu. Setelah itu,Rukia pun menatap lurus kepada Ichigo,dia menggeratakkan giginya untuk menahan emosi miliknya.

"Minta maaf." Kata Rukia dengan nada dingin.

"Apa ? kau suruh aku apa ? minta maaf ? pada gadis yang sudah memebentak pacarku ?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk Tatsuki.

"IYA ! AKU SURUH KAU MINTA MAAF KEPADA TATSUKI,KAU KEBERATAN HAH ! RAMBUT WORTEL YANG TERHORMAT ?" Jawab Rukia dengan penuh emosi.

"CEDARAT ! BERANI SEKALI KAU ! KAU PIKIR SIAPA KAU BERANI MENYURUH-NYURUH AKU SEPERTI ITU ? KAU TIDAK TAHU YA AKU INI SIAPA ?" Balas Ichigo dengan penuh emosi.

Mendengar bentakan dari Ichigo itu Rukia pun terdiam sejenak sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"_Tenang Rukia,tenang,kendalikan dirimu kau pasti bisa."_

Selesai mengatur nafasnya,Rukia pun menatap Ichigo dengan dingin.

"Saya tau dengan pasti anda siapa tuan,anda adalah Kurosaki Ichigo,ketua dari La Prince,cucu pemilik sekolah,anak dari pemilik rumah sakit di kota Karakura sekaligus juga pewaris dari Kurosaki Corporation." Kata Rukia dengan nada dingin dan senyum yang maksudnya sulit di artikan.

Mendengar jawaban dari itu,Ichigo pun tercengang dan menatap Rukia dengan heran.

"Ada apa tuan ? apa jawaban saya salah ?" Tanya Rukia masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Ichigo bukannya menjawab justru malah mencengkram pundak Rukia. Rukia yang pundaknya di cengkram pun hanya meringis kesakitan. Dengan susah payah Rukia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Ichigo di bahunya.

"Lepaskan tuan Kurosaki,anda menyakiti saya." Kata Rukia masih dengan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak peduli pada ringisan dan perkataan Rukia tersebut,di dalam dirinya masih bergejolak perasaan aneh yang menohok kuat dadanya.

"_Rukia,kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu,kau paling tahu kan aku tidak suka kau mengungkit tentang posisiku,sama seperti dirimu yang tidak suka kalau posisimu di ungkit ?"_

"I..Ichi..Ichigo..lepaskan..bahuku sakit." Pinta Rukia kini dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan sakit.

Ichigo tetap mencengkramnya sampai akhirnya Rukia berteriak.

"LEPASKAN AKU KEPALA WORTEL !"

Sesaat setelah teriakan itu,muncullah seseorang yang wajahnya menyerupai Ichigo tetapi memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dan warna mata yang berbeda pula,tentu saja dengan tinggi badan yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Ichigo.

"Lepaskan Rukia." Kata orang tersebut sambil menepis tangan Ichigo dan menarik Rukia ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

Ichigo yang sadar kalau Rukia sudah tidak ada di cengkramannya pun melihat ke arah orang yang kini sedang memeluk Rukia.

"Nii-san !" Ucap Ichigo terbata-bata dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Orang yang Ichigo panggil nii-san itu pun tersenyum mengejek sembari berkata.

"Kau semakin kasar Ichigo,kau terlampau kasar terhadap Rukia dan Tatsuki,padahal mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatmu dari SD. Membentak dan mencengkram bahu,apa itu yang akan di lakukan oleh orang waras tehadap orang-orang yang penting untuknya ?"

"Tidak usah ikut campur." Balas Ichigo ketus.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur,karena kau pasti tau,apa pun yang menyangkut THE RAINBOW,itu adalah urusanku." Kata laki-laki tersebut dengan nada dan raut wajah tegas sembari melepas Rukia dari pelukannya.

Karena terlalu asyik berdebat,mereka tidak sadar kalau saat ini Rukia sedang menderita karena nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal dan dadanya terasa di tohok. Wajahnya juga perlahan-lahan memucat dan kakinya gemetaran.

Salah satu dari anggota geng Ichigo yang berambut hitam dan bermata emerald pun menyadari hal itu,lalu dengan sigap dia berlari ke arah Rukia tepat saat tubuh Rukia nyaris bertuburukan dengan lantai karena gaya gravitasi.

Rukia yang kesadarannya masih tersisa sedikit pun melihat orang yang sedang menolongnya itu dan berkata dengan suara lemah.

"Nii-san..ari-ga-tou ne.."

Sesaat setelah Rukia berkata itu,kesadarannya pun hilang. Laki-laki yang Rukia panggil nii-san itu pun mengangkat tubuh Rukia ala bridal style.

"Aku akan bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan." Kata laki-laki itu singkat dan berjalan keluar dari kerumunan orang tersebut.

Tatsuki yang melihat kondisi Rukia tersebut pun terpancing emosinya,kemudian dia mendekati Ichigo dan menumbuk pipi Ichigo hingga lebam kebiruan.

"Kau,keterlaluan tahu !" Kata Tatsuki sembari menyusul nii-sannya Rukia yang sudah membawa Rukia ke ruang kesehatan.

Ichigo yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya mampu terpaku di tempat dan menyesali dalam hati apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada Rukia.

"_Bodohnya aku !"_

"Semoga karena kejadian ini kau jadi sadar Ichigo,kalau kau sudah bertindak keterlaluan." Kata laki-laki yang di panggil nii-san oleh Ichigo. Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan Ichigo,dia sempat membisikkan sebuah kata di telinga Ichigo dan kata itu mampu membuat Ichigo terpaku di tempatnya.

"Minggir !" Bentak nii-sannya ichigo ketika ia melewati Senna dan gengnya,dan dengan sengaja ia menubrukkan bahunya ke bahu Senna. Senna yang bahunya di tubruk pun mengeluh kesakitan sambil berkata.

"Auw,sakit tahu,pelan-pelan kek !"

"Aku memang sengaja menubrukmu untuk meberikanmu pelajaran nona Senna,dan ingat,jangan pernah coba mengganggu THE RAINBOW apa lagi mempengaruhi adikku supaya jadi iblis sepertimu,kalau kau melakukan hal itu lagi,aku akan membuat masa-masa SMAmu rusak se rusak-rusaknya,mengerti ?" Balas nii-sannya Ichigo dengan cuek sembari pergi meninggalkan Senna dan kawan-kawannya yang sudah berwajah pucat.

Dengan terbata-bata,Senna pun memanggil Ichigo.

"I..Ichi..Ichigo..dia bercanda kan ?"

Ichigo yang masih memikirkan kata-kata nii-sannya pun mengacuhkan kata-kata Senna tersebut.

"Ichi..kamu dengar aku kan ?"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Senna di acuhkan oleh Ichigo,dan hal ini membuatnya berang hingga akhirnya berteriak.

"ICHIGO!"

"Maaf Senna,tidak sekarang,aku ingin menenangkan diriku dulu." Kata Ichigo sembari meninggalkan Senna dan kawan-kawannya. Langkah Ichigo itu juga di ikuti oleh teman-temannya. Teman-teman Ichigo juga sengaja menabrakkan bahu milik mereka ke bahu anggota La Queen. Anggota Ichigo yang berambut Merah dan bertato menubrukkan bahunya ke Senna sembari mebisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Senna.

"Ini balasan karena kau membuat Tatsuki-chanku di bentak seperti tadi dan Rukiaku yang tersayang sampai pingsan karenamu,jangan mengusiknya lagi kalau kau tidak mau berurusan denganku."

Tepat pada saat tontonan menarik itu berakhir,bell sekolah berbunyi dan membuat kerumunan siswa serta siswi itu pergi menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Meninggalkan Senna yang masih tercengang karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ichigo nyuekin aku,Abarai-sama ngancam aku,kenapa ? aku salah apa ?"

Teman-teman Senna yang melihat Senna itu pun prihatin,dan mereka pun menyeret Senna ke markas mereka.

"Udah,lupain aja,mendingan kau tenangin dirimu dulu di markas,kami akan mengantarmu." Kata Rurichiyo sembari menepuk halus bahu Senna.

"Makasih ya guys !" Balas Senna dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya chapter awalnya selesai dan di publish juga,lega sekali loh para readers.

Ya,karena saya newbie di FF,untuk para senpai dan para readers,tolong di bantu ya,beri kritik dan saran kepada fic saya ini.

Akhir kata :

"MOHON REVIEW !"


	2. Chapter 2

Peringatan !

Fic ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang tidak jelas dan jauh dari cerita aslinya,benar-benar payah dan abal. Cerita ini di tulis oleh author yang menerima request dari temannya yang sedang tergila-gila kepada sinetron Indonesia yang berjudul Putih ABU ABU,sebelum menyesal lebih baik anda-anda sekalian menekan tombol back ,tapi kalau penasaran silahkan baca,yang penting saya sudah memperingatkan anda- anda sekalian. Kalau tidak suka tidak apa-apa yang penting jangan sampai saya di flame yak ! Kalau terdapat banyak typo mohon di maafkan dan di maklumi karena saya author baru dan mohon di berikan saran. Kalau ide cerita terkesan sama seperti fic lain maka mohon di maklumi,tidak bermaksud mencontek karena kan isi otak manusia bisa saja sama hanya saja cara penggambarannya bisa beda kan. Ok tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi ntar malah kebasian#readers teriak : woy,nggak usah banyak cincong sudah keburu karatan nih nunggu ceritanya,#author: maaf. ok,langsung aja this is my fic.

Disclaimer :

_Sebenarnya pengen bilang BLEACH itu punya saya tapi sayangnya BLEACH itu bukan punya saya,BLEACH itu Adalah Milik Kubo Tite-sensei seorang,yang saya punya cuma fic yang gaje ini._

_NB : 1. AUTHOR juga memuat OC di fic ini._

_2. kalau kata-kata yang id ITALIC itu berarti perkataan dalam hati._

_3. Author mau meminta maaf sama fan-fans dari karakter yg di sini ku jadikan antagonis,itu tuntutan cerita soalnya. Maaf ya !_

_4. Untuk percakapn di telephone ku beri underline._

**Putih ABU ABU**

**Author : Tarijakartaryayukinekarikari(Akarikarikari-chan)**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Familly**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Banyak(tapi paling utama ICHIRUKI)**

**Summary :**

**Masa yang paling banyak memberikan pelajaran itu adalah masa-masa Putih ABU ABU(Author Say)**

Previously in chapter one :

"ICHIGO!"

"Maaf Senna,tidak sekarang,aku ingin menenangkan diriku dulu." Kata Ichigo sembari meninggalkan Senna dan kawan-kawannya. Langkah Ichigo itu juga di ikuti oleh teman-temannya. Teman-teman Ichigo juga sengaja menabrakkan bahu milik mereka ke bahu anggota La Queen. Anggota Ichigo yang berambut Merah dan bertato menubrukkan bahunya ke Senna sembari mebisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Senna.

"Ini balasan karena kau membuat Tatsuki-chanku di bentak seperti tadi dan Rukiaku yang tersayang sampai pingsan karenamu,jangan mengusiknya lagi kalau kau tidak mau berurusan denganku."

Tepat pada saat tontonan menarik itu berakhir,bell sekolah berbunyi dan membuat kerumunan siswa serta siswi itu pergi menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Meninggalkan Senna yang masih tercengang karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ichigo nyuekin aku,Abarai-sama ngancam aku,kenapa ? aku salah apa ?"

Teman-teman Senna yang melihat Senna itu pun prihatin,dan mereka pun menyeret Senna ke markas mereka.

"Udah,lupain aja,mendingan kau tenangin dirimu dulu di markas,kami akan mengantarmu." Kata Rurichiyo sembari menepuk halus bahu Senna.

"Makasih ya guys !" Balas Senna dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

* * *

><p>Putih ABU ABU<p>

CHAPTER TWO

(The Geng part One)

Koridor menuju ruang kesehatan.

Langkah kaki Tatsuki yang sedang berlari mengejar Rukia beserta Nii-sannya terdengar di koridor menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia ingin sekali memastikan kondisi dari salah satu sahabat terbaiknya dari SD itu. Berbagai macam umpatan yang keluar dari mulut para cleaning service yang sedang membersihkan koridor di acuhkannya,staminanya nyaris habis sementara jaraknya dengan orang yang di kejarnya sudah mulai dekat. Akhirnya dengan mengambil resiko dia berteriak memanggil orang yang di kejarnya tersebut tidak peduli kalau daerah yang sedang di pijakinya adalah daerah yang di larang keras untuk sebuah keributan.

"ULQUIORRA-SENPAI ! TOLONG BERHENTI !"

Ulquiorra yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh ke arah pemanggil tersebut.

"Arisawa-san,jangan teriak-teriak di area ini,kau tahu kan,kau itu sedang berdiri di depan perpustakaan,kau mau apa kalau sampai Kotsubaki-san melemparmu dengan ensiklopedia yang tebal itu karena ribut di area yang di jaganya ?" Tanya Nii-sannya Rukia alias Kuchiki Ulquiorra kepada Tatsuki sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Tatsuki.

"Tentu saja tidak Ulquiorra-senpai,hanya saja,aku sudah terlalu lelah mengejar Ulquiorra-senpai,senpai jalannya cepat sekali sih,makanya biar jarak kita tidak semakin jauh aku teriaki senpai saja deh." Jawab Tatsuki sambil nyengir kuda dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh,gomennasai Arisawa-san,aku sudah terbiasa jalan cepat sih,jadi sulit untukku menyesuaikan langkah kakiku dengan orang lain." Kata Ulquiorra dengan wajah datar.

"Ah,omowanai Ulquiorra-senpai,aku mengerti,pasti senpai terburu-buru karena sangat mengkhawatirkan Rukia kan ?" Tanya Tatsuki sambil berjalan ke samping Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang mendengar pertanyaan Tatsuki tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis yang setipis-tipisnya sampai-sampai tidak ada yang melihatnya. Dia bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu malah melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tatsuki yang melihat hal itu hanya berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ulquiorra agar tidak tertinggal lagi.

_"Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiran si senpai ini ?"_

"Apa ada masalah Arisawa-san,kenapa dari tadi kau melihat wajahku dengan intens seperti itu ?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang merasa risih karena di perhatikan oleh Tatsuki.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa kok senpai,aku hanya heran saja,senpai dan Rukia kan bersaudara,tapi ekspresi wajah kalian berbeda sekali." Jawab Tatsuki masih dengan memperhatikan wajah Ulquiorra.

"Oh,adik kakak bukan berarti harus memiliki ekspresi yang sama kan ?" Kata Ulquiorra sambil menatap Tatsuki. Tatsuki yang menerima tatapan tersebut pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Ulquiorra.

_"Pantas saja Hime bisa suka sama Ulquiorra-senpai,matanya benar-benar bisa menembus hati orang."_

Setelah hampir semenit berjalan,akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Ruang kesehatan sekolah. Di dalam ruang kesehatan sekolah saat itu ada seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang sedang terbaring di ranjang putih ruang kesehatan sekolah. Matanya sembab seperti habis menangis,nafasnya tidak teratur dan masih terdengar sedikit isakan di bibir manisnya. Sementara di meja jaga ruang kesehatan sekolah ada gadis berambut coklat keoranyean yang sedang berkutat dengan komputer ruang kesehatan sekolah. Keseriusan gadis tersebut baru buyar ketika telinganya menangkap suara pintu ruang kesehatan sekolah yang terbuka. Mata abu-abunya pun melebar ketika melihat dua sosok yang di kenalnya memasuki ruang kesehatan sekolah tersebut dan salah satunya menggendong sosok yang juga di kenalnya.

"Tatsuki,Kuchiki-kun,apa yang terjadi pada Kuchiki-san ?" Tanya gadis tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang yang ada di sebelah gadis berambut hijau tosca tadi dan kemudian merapikan ranjang tersebut.

Setelah ranjang tersebut rapi,Ulquiorra lalu membaringkan Rukia di atasnya,dia lalu mengambil sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya di ruang antara ranjang Rukia dan gadis berambut hijau tosca tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kuchiki-san ?" Ulang gadis berambut coklat keoranyean tersebut lagi dengan wajah dan nada suara yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang besar.

"Ceritanya panjang Hime,sebaiknya kita kembali ke meja jaga saja,di sana aku akan menceritakannya sekalian kau juga melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Jawab Tatsuki sambil menarik tangan Orihime ke meja pengawas ruang kesehatan meninggalakan Ulquiorra bersama dengan Rukia dan gadis berambut hijau Tosca yang di belakanginya.

"Ah,Ulquiorra-senpai,apa yang terjadi pada Rukia-chan ?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menghadap ke arah punggung Ulquiorra.

"Pleuiritisnya kumat." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Ple..Pleuritis,itukan penyakit pernafasan yang menyerang bagian pleura di dalam tubuh,bagaimana bisa penyakit seperti itu di derita oleh Rukia-chan ?" Kata gadis berambut hijau tosca tersebut dengan wajah yang tidak percaya.

"Penyakit itu sudah dari kecil di deritanya,itulah sebabnya kenapa aku begitu over protective padanya." Balas Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum miris dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Rukia.

"Lalu kondisinya sekarang bagaimana ? Apa tidak sebaiknya Rukia-chan di bawa ke rumah sakit saja ?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Dia akan mengamuk kalau di bawa ke rumah sakit,biarkan saja dulu dia beristirahat,saat ini anak buahku sedang mengambilkan obatnya di tasnya." Jawab Ulquiorra masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Hening sesaat menyelimuti mereka sampai Ulquiorra mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau sendiri,kondisimu bagaiman Nel ?"

"A..Aku..Aku baik-baik saja Ulquiorra-senpai." Kata Nel sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Grimmjow sudah menjengukmu ?" Tanya Ulquiorra kali ini dengan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Nel.

"Ah,Jaegerjequez-sama belum menjengukku Ulquiorra-senpai." Jawab Nel sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah memanggilnya seperti itu,kau tahukan kalau dia tahu kau memanggilnya dengan nama itu dia akan marah besar padamu." Kata Ulquiorra sambil menjitak pelan kepala Nel.

"Ta..Tapi..Tapi.." Sanggah Nel dengan ragu. Ulquiorra yang mendengar sanggahan yang sarat akan keraguan dari Nel itu hanya tersenyum sambil berkata.

"Tidak usah mendengarkan si Senna bodoh itu,mereka itu Cuma terlalu terobsesi pada kami,jujur saja,aku benci pada gadis itu,sudah suka menguntit,suka mengatur lagi,aku cukup heran si Kurosaki itu bisa tahan bersama gadis itu,kalau aku jadi dia sih,sudah lama aku mendepak gadis itu dari hidupku."

Mendengar kata-kata Ulquiorra itu Nel jadi tertawa pelan sambil berkata.

"Ternyata Ulquiorra-senpai bisa mengeluh juga."

Ulquiorra yang mendengar hal itu hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya sambil kembali menghadapkan badannya pada adik kesayangannya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di meja pengawas ruang kesehatan sekolah terlihat Orihime yang sedang bekerja di depan komputer ruang kesehatan sekolah dengan Tatsuki yang sedang menceritakan kejadian yang telah terjadi di koridor sekolah sehabis kepergian Nel dan Orihime dari koridor tersebut.<p>

"Jadi apa yang sudah terjadi setelah aku dan Nel pergi dari koridor utama tadi?" Tanya Orihime yang sedang mengetik dengan lincah menggunakan komputer ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Kejadian yang pasti akan membuat darahmu mendidih Hime,jadi begini ceritanya."

FLASHBACK :

"Ah,Orihime,ternyata dari tadi dia sembunyi di tembok itu ya,dasar,kenapa tidak ikut kesini,ikut memberikan pelajaran ke La Quwen ini." Kata gadis tomboy di samping Rukia dengan wajah cemberut.

Senna yang tidak terima akan perkataan sekaligus pelesetan dari nama gengnya yang di berikan oleh teman Rukia yang tomboy itu pun membalas kata-kata teman Rukia tersebut.

"Heh landak norak,La Queen tau,bukan La Quwen,norak amat sih."

"Idih,suka-suka saya dong,mulut mulut siapa ? mulut saya kan ? masalah buat situ ?" Tanya gadis tomboy tersebut dengan aksen yang menyebalkan di mata Senna.

"Ih ! susah ya ngomong sama orang norak." Jawab Senna sambil memijit pelipisnya yang di rasanya pening.

"Lebih norak situ kemana-mana kali !" Balas gadis tomboy tersebut dengan gaya yang menurut Senna menyebalkan.

"KAU !" Jerit Senna sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah gadis tomboy tersebut.

"Apa,ada apa nona,tidak bisa membalas ya !" Tanya gadis tomboy tersebut dengan wajah merendahkan.

"Siapa bi.."

Baru saja Senna ingin membalas kata-kata gadis tomboy tersebut,kata-katanya tertahan oleh sebuah bentakan keras yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"DIAM !"

Orang-orang yang mendengar bentakan tersebut pun melihat ke arah bentakan tersebut. Dari sumber bentakan tersebut terlihatlah cowok tampan berambut orange terang dan bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kerutan di dahinya. Di belakangnya terlihat orang-orang tampan yang auranya tidak kalah dari laki-laki berambut orange ini.

"Senna,ada apa lagi sekarang ? apa mereka mengganggumu lagi ?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut sambil memegang bahu Senna.

"Ichigo,mereka menggangguku lagi." Jawab Senna dengan wujudnya yang palsu.

"A..apa ? hey,yang ada kau tau yang mengganggu kami !" Sanggah gadis tomboy tersebut dengan nada sewot tingkat tinggi.

"Tuh kan,Ichi sayang,mereka tidak mau ngaku,apa lagi si Tatsuki itu." Kata Senna dengan wajah pura-pura lemah.

"DASAR TUKANG BOLAK-BALIK FAKTA !" Semprot Tatsuki dengan wajah geramnya.

"TATSUKI ! JANGAN BENTAK SENNA !" Bela laki-laki bernama Ichigo tersebut kepada gadis tomboy yang ternyata bernama Tatsuki tersebut. Tatsuki yang di bentak pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura hitam.

Rukia yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk halus bahu temannya itu. Setelah itu,Rukia pun menatap lurus kepada Ichigo,dia menggeratakkan giginya untuk menahan emosi miliknya.

"Minta maaf." Kata Rukia dengan nada dingin.

"Apa ? kau suruh aku apa ? minta maaf ? pada gadis yang sudah memebentak pacarku ?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk Tatsuki.

"IYA ! AKU SURUH KAU MINTA MAAF KEPADA TATSUKI,KAU KEBERATAN HAH ! RAMBUT WORTEL YANG TERHORMAT ?" Jawab Rukia dengan penuh emosi.

"CEDARAT ! BERANI SEKALI KAU ! KAU PIKIR SIAPA KAU BERANI MENYURUH-NYURUH AKU SEPERTI ITU ? KAU TIDAK TAHU YA AKU INI SIAPA ?" Balas Ichigo dengan penuh emosi.

Mendengar bentakan dari Ichigo itu Rukia pun terdiam sejenak sambil mengatur nafasnya.

_"Tenang Rukia,tenang,kendalikan dirimu kau pasti bisa."_

Selesai mengatur nafasnya,Rukia pun menatap Ichigo dengan dingin.

"Saya tau dengan pasti anda siapa tuan,anda adalah Kurosaki Ichigo,ketua dari La Prince,cucu pemilik sekolah,anak dari pemilik rumah sakit di kota Karakura sekaligus juga pewaris dari Kurosaki Corporation." Kata Rukia dengan nada dingin dan senyum yang maksudnya sulit di artikan.

Mendengar jawaban dari itu,Ichigo pun tercengang dan menatap Rukia dengan heran.

"Ada apa tuan ? apa jawaban saya salah ?" Tanya Rukia masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Ichigo bukannya menjawab justru malah mencengkram pundak Rukia. Rukia yang pundaknya di cengkram pun hanya meringis kesakitan. Dengan susah payah Rukia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Ichigo di bahunya.

"Lepaskan tuan Kurosaki,anda menyakiti saya." Kata Rukia masih dengan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak peduli pada ringisan dan perkataan Rukia tersebut,di dalam dirinya masih bergejolak perasaan aneh yang menohok kuat dadanya.

_"Rukia,kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu,kau paling tahu kan aku tidak suka kau mengungkit tentang posisiku,sama seperti dirimu yang tidak suka kalau posisimu di ungkit ?"_

"I..Ichi..Ichigo..lepaskan..bahuku sakit." Pinta Rukia kini dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan sakit.

Ichigo tetap mencengkramnya sampai akhirnya Rukia berteriak.

"LEPASKAN AKU KEPALA WORTEL !"

Sesaat setelah teriakan itu,muncullah seseorang yang wajahnya menyerupai Ichigo tetapi memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dan warna mata yang berbeda pula,tentu saja dengan tinggi badan yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Ichigo.

"Lepaskan Rukia." Kata orang tersebut sambil menepis tangan Ichigo dan menarik Rukia ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

Ichigo yang sadar kalau Rukia sudah tidak ada di cengkramannya pun melihat ke arah orang yang kini sedang memeluk Rukia.

"Nii-san !" Ucap Ichigo terbata-bata dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Orang yang Ichigo panggil nii-san itu pun tersenyum mengejek sembari berkata.

"Kau semakin kasar Ichigo,kau terlampau kasar terhadap Rukia dan Tatsuki,padahal mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatmu dari SD. Membentak dan mencengkram bahu,apa itu yang akan di lakukan oleh orang waras tehadap orang-orang yang penting untuknya ?"

"Tidak usah ikut campur." Balas Ichigo ketus.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur,karena kau pasti tau,apa pun yang menyangkut THE RAINBOW,itu adalah urusanku." Kata laki-laki tersebut dengan nada dan raut wajah tegas sembari melepas Rukia dari pelukannya.

Karena terlalu asyik berdebat,mereka tidak sadar kalau saat ini Rukia sedang menderita karena nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal dan dadanya terasa di tohok. Wajahnya juga perlahan-lahan memucat dan kakinya gemetaran.

Salah satu dari anggota geng Ichigo yang berambut hitam dan bermata emerald pun menyadari hal itu,lalu dengan sigap dia berlari ke arah Rukia tepat saat tubuh Rukia nyaris bertuburukan dengan lantai karena gaya gravitasi.

Rukia yang kesadarannya masih tersisa sedikit pun melihat orang yang sedang menolongnya itu dan berkata dengan suara lemah.

"Nii-san..ari-ga-tou ne.."

Sesaat setelah Rukia berkata itu,kesadarannya pun hilang. Laki-laki yang Rukia panggil nii-san itu pun mengangkat tubuh Rukia ala bridal style.

"Aku akan bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan." Kata laki-laki itu singkat dan berjalan keluar dari kerumunan orang tersebut.

Tatsuki yang melihat kondisi Rukia tersebut pun terpancing emosinya,kemudian dia mendekati Ichigo dan menumbuk pipi Ichigo hingga lebam kebiruan.

"Kau,keterlaluan tahu !" Kata Tatsuki sembari menyusul nii-sannya Rukia yang sudah membawa Rukia ke ruang kesehatan.

FLASHBACK END

"Nah seperti itu ceritanya Hime." Kata Tatsuki mengakhiri ceritanya dan langsung menyambar minuman yang ada di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya.

Orihime yang melihat hal itu memberengut kesal dan terlihat prihatin juga.

"KUROSAKI-KUN KEJAM SEKALI,MASA CUMA GARA-GARA SUGAKU-SAN DIA SAMPAI MEMBENTAK TATSUKI DAN MENYAKIT KUCHIKI-SAN SIH !" Kata Orihime sambil menggebrak meja. Hal itu mebuat pandangan mata Ulquiorra dan Nel tertuju kepadanya.

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu baka,lihat,suaramu yang besar tadi memancing perhatian orang tahu,mana kau menggebrak meja segala lagi." Kata Tatsuki sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ehehe,gomenne Tatsuki,habis aku kesal sekali sih,kok Kurosaki-kun bisa melakukan hal seperti itu ke Tatsuki dan juga Kuchiki-san,aku benar-benar tidak percaya dia bisa seperti itu." Balas Orihime sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja,si Ichigo itu kan sudah berubah semenjak putus denganmu." Balas Tatsuki sambil bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Ne,jadi maksudmu dia berubah karena putus dariku ?" Tanya Orihime sambil melepas kaca mata yang di gunakannya sedari tadi di gunakannya.

"Ya,mungkin,siapa tahu saja seperti itu." Jawab Tatsuki dengan gaya cueknya.

"Itu tidak mungkin,orang kami pisahnya baik-baik kok. Kesepakatan bersama." Kata Orihime sambil ikut merengganakan badannya seperti Tatsuki tadi.

"Siapa tahu saja dia masih menyukaimu dan sebenarnya hanya menjadikan si Senna itu sebagai pelariannya." Balas Tatsuki kali ini dengan wajah serius.

Melihat hal itu,Orihime hanya tersenyum misterius sambil menatap Tatsuki. Dia kemudian berkata.

"Kau tidak tahu saja Tatsuki,alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia bersedia putus dariku."

"Loh,sudah pastikan alasannya itu karena dia cemburu dan dia juga tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya menyukai Ul.." Belum sempat Tatsuki menyelesaikan kata-katanya,mulutnya sudah lebih dulu di bekap oleh Orihime.

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu Tatsuki,kau mau orangnya tahu apa tentang apa yang kita bicarakan,orangnya ada di sekitar kita tahu." Kata Orihime dengan wajah merah tomat karena menahan malu.

"Maaf,aku kelepasan." Balas Tatsuki dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Kelepasanmu itu hampir membuatku malu tahu Tatsu.."

"Maaf,bisakah kalian tenang,aku ingin mengangkat telepon dengan lebih leluasa." Sela Ulquiorra pada kata-kata Orihime sambil menatap datar ke arah Orihime dan Tatsuki.

"Baik." Jawab Orihime dan Tatsuki bersamaan.

Hening seketika menyelimuti mereka karena mereka sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan Ulquiorra dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

"Halo,Rukia,kau di mana ? kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum masuk ke kelas tou-san ?" Tanya sang penelpon kepada yang di telpon.

"Ini aku tou san,bukan Rukia,ada apa tou-san ?" Jawab Ulquiorra sambil bertanya kembali kepada si penelpon yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Rukia belum masuk ke kelas sampai sekarang,padahal hari ini tou-san akan memberikan kuis sekaligus ulangan untuk kelasnya." Jawab ayahnya Ulquiorra terhadap pertanyaan anaknya.

"Oh,sepertinya untuk tiga jam ke depan Rukia tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran tou-san." Kata Ulquiorra 

"Ada apa lagi sekarang ? Jangan bilang dia di seret ke ruang konseling lagi karena ribut-ribut dengan Senna Sugaku lagi." Tanya ayahnya Ulquiorra kepada Ulquiorra dengan nada bosan.

"Pleuritisnya kambuh lagi,jadi sekarang dia di ruang kesehatan,kalau tou-san tidak keberatan lebih baik dia ku bawa pulang ke rumah." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada meminta.

"Itu ide yang bagus,tou-san menyetujuinya,untuk urusan izin,biar tou-san yang mengurunya." Kata ayahnya Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah,setelah dia sadar aku akan mengantarnya ke rumah,dengan begitu,aku juga tidak akan mengikuti satu jam pelajaran tou-san,tidak apakan ?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi.

"Iya,akan lebih baik kalau kau menemani adikmu,dan jangan lupa pada hal yang tou-san minta untuk kau pastikan kemarin." Jawab ayahnya Ulquiorra dengan nada halus bercampur tegas.

"Iya tou-san,akan ku pastikan tentang hal yang tou-san pinta itu." Balas Ulquiorra sembari menutup telpon genggam adiknya.

Setelah selesai mengangkat telpon,Ulquiorra pun berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan sekolah. Hal itu mengundang rasa ingin tahu Orihime dan membuatnya berani mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Ulquiorra.

"Se..Senpai mau kemana ?"

"Kantin,perutku lapar,sekalian aku juga mau membeli makanan untuk Rukia,saat dia bangun nanti dia pasti akan langsung bertanya soal makanan." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan raut wajah datar,selesai menjawab pertanyaan itu,dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruang kesehatan sekolah. Setelah kepergian Ulquiorra,Orihime masih termenung menatap pintu ruang kesehatan sekolah dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang tidak karu-karuan. Hal itu memancing Tatsuki untuk berbuat jail dengan mengganggu lamunan teman dari Tknya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tersipu seperti itu Hime,orangnya sudah tidak ada tahu." Tegur Tatsuki kepada Orihime.

Orihime yang mendengar teguran seperti itu hanya memasang wajah bersemu merahnya serta wajah pura-pura kesalnya sambil berkata.

"Ta..Tatsuki..Kau ini jail sekali sih,merusak mimpi indahku saja."

Melihat hal itu Tatsuki hanya tertawa jail.

"Nah,karena orangnya sudah pergi,maka aku akan mengulang kembali pertanyaanku,apa yang membuat si Mikan No Baka itu setuju putus darimu ?" Ulang Tatsuki lagi atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Dia menyukai gadis lain,dan dia juga tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya hanya kagum padanya,makanya kami sepakat putus,jadi bukan salahku kan kalau dia berubah seperti sekarang ?" Jawab Orihime dengan nada santai sembari mengambil minum di dispenser ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Oh,iya juga sih,lalu apa dia memberi tahu padamu siapa gadis yang menarik hatinya ?" Tanya Tatsuki lagi kali ini dengan tingkat antusiasme yang tinggi.

"Tentu saja,tapi jangan harap aku akan meberitahukan padamu Tatsuki,tunggu saja waktu yang tepat." Jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum misterius.

Tatsuki yang mendengar hal itu hanya memasang wajah cemberut,dia tahu,kalau Orihime sudah berkata seperti,dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Jadilah Tatsuki mesti merasa penasaran tingkat tinggi karena ingin tahu gadis yang sudah mencuri hati teman SDnya yang bodoh itu.

_"Ah,Hime pelit,aku kan penasaran,kira-kira siap ya gadis yang di sukai si Mikan No Baka itu ?" Batin Tatsuki dalam hati._

Sementara itu Orihime yang sudah mengetahui rahasia Ichigo Kurosaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah teman TKnya yang kelewat penasaran pada gadis taksiran Ichigo Kurosaki.

To Be Continue

Ya...

Akhirnya chapter dua ini kelar juga..

Senang sekali,,di tengah kesibukan Aka-chan buat lomba Aka-chan masih tetap menyempatkan diri buat mempublish chapter duanya... :D

Ok ! Saatnya Aka-chan balas-balas review...

Sebelumnya Aka-chan mau ngucapin atas review-review dari kalian semua...

Aka-chan sayang kalian.. :*

Mhua..Mhua..Mhua... J

Oke yg pertama ChappyBerry Lover : makasih karena udah suka sama cerita ini... tapi aku mau negasin sedikit,,sebenarnya jalan cerita di sinetronnya sama fic yang aku buat itu beda... emang ada pembullyan kayak di sinetronnya tapi secara konflik beda banget sama di sinetron... and ini dia updatenya... J

Yang kedua untuk yutha45,WhiteMoon and No Name ini updatenya. J

Terakhir buat Hanari 18unnse : iya..ini lanjutannya...hehe..maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepatan,,pas ngetik lagi semangat 45 sih.. :D terus Aka-chan minta jangan di panggil senpai dong...Aka-chan masih newbie juga kok..manggilnya Aka-chan aja..ok..

Tak lupa saya mengingatkan untuk meninggalkan review di fic gaje saya ini..

Sekian...

0MOHON REVIEW YA !0


End file.
